the_dragons_mawfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes Vane
The second-youngest Pirate King in the history of the Brethren Court, Mercedes- more commonly addressed as Vane- leads the crew of the Dragon's Maw wherever they wish to go, pillaging villages and intercepting trade routes for all the money and food they need. He's notorious for his addiction to rum and ability to slack off, a much different image than what the title 'Pirate King' brings to mind. Appearance ❝I should stand straighter, but I don't.❞ Vane, seemingly from Mediterranean descent, is a young man with a well muscled build and average height. He has an angled set of features, somewhat worn by the dusty road and drinking contests and the brawling. Generally speaking, though, those sharp features are usually mild and calm, like wind in the altitudes of Aelbourne, and they rarely change. He also seems to have a slightly tan complexion in comparison to the others, skin marred by whip marks and rope burns. His hair is a smooth inky black and reasonably short, coupled with a pair of hazy cobalt eyes that are often distant and unfocused. A long, blood-red series of tribal tattoos scroll down his left arm, proof of the contract that exists between him and Aion. As the month turns, the contract begins to sear the flesh and turn it into a charred black color, which spreads over his body like a blight as a 'balancer' for their contract, but recedes once the 'cure' is taken. He's usually seen wearing a thin, white, short-sleeved jacket over a bare chest, and dark blue jeans coupled with typical pirate-styled boots. The words 'we shall wake' are carved below his neck and into his collarbone. Other times vary, seeing as his crew is interested in a variety of things, from official uniforms to crossdressing. Personality ❝Listen up. Everything within reach of my sword is my kingdom. I don't care what you do anywhere else, come into my reach and I'll destroy you.❞ tl;dr- Vane’s a pretty happy-go-lucky guy with a quick wit, blunt tongue, and heavy dependence on rum. Generally, Vane’s not all that uptight about what’s going on around him- he’s a pirate, for god’s sake, not some sort of navy dog. He’s lazy when it comes to doing things of the everyday variety, like walking out of his quarters to get some fresh air (but when it comes to going to a bar, you'll never see him move faster.) He tends to do what he wants, when he wants to, and sometimes that’ll lead to peculiar urges to kidnap someone for the heck of it. The guy’s all pretty blunt when it comes to speaking; it might not seem like it, but he usually talks before he thinks. His piratey-accent doesn’t come into play much, though when it does come to that, he can lash out a good string of curses, no dice. Usually anyone’s susceptible to his tongue lashings; it’s not that he’s trying to be mean, it just- comes out. Most of the time, Vane says these things with a straight face, too. He’s remarkably mild for a pirate, and it’ll take a lot to say, rock his boat. It isn’t that he bottles up his emotions, it’s that he genuinely does not give a damn- but his ego isn’t non-existent either, so be careful about that. But all seriousness aside, he’s also an immature and dirty minded person. “Take what you can and give nothing back”, women, gold, and alcohol all. In essence, he doesn't exactly fit the fearsome pirate stereotype. Not normally, at least. Abilities ❝Magic. That's adorable. I'll break that illusion of yours.❞ Null Shield: '''Vane was born with a genetic mutation that basically makes his body immune to direct magic- like mind control or spontaneous combustion. (Think of Kamijou Toma's Imagine Breaker, if that's easier.) The null shield’s essentially composed of what’s considered the opposite essence of magic, rendering any spellbound attack useless against him. The concept of the shield isn’t rare, but the fact that it works both ways is what makes it unique- he can neither use magic or be used by it. Of course, there are loopholes around it, such as indirect and self-sustaining magic, but he does love a good physical fight. '''Genetically Modified Body; Because of the null shield around his body, Sacrifice had to come up with a different way to make sure he could endure everything that would come against him later on. They hired several people to take a look at them, and in the end, they used science to modify his body. Although it was nothing like turning him into a superhuman, Vane is stronger and faster than the average human. It doesn't mean he can destroy buildings with a single punch, but it definitely means he can take a few more hits than normal. His body is also slightly colder than normal- he tends to joke about his "cold-blooded nature" if asked about it. Street Fighter; He's a pirate, and it's expected of him to know how to throw a good punch or take down a group with his pistols. Although he tries to stay out of fights (tries being the key word), his skills are far from rusty. With a cutlass or broadsword, rifle or revolver, fist or well-placed kick, Vane can take down a Kingsguard if he liked. He also has a rather strategic way of thinking and can usually adapt to the opponent's way of fighting. Also, being a pirate, he isn't below using dirty tricks to take down the enemy. Category:The Crew